Endoscopic submucosal dissection (“ESD”) is an endoscopic technique in which a lesion, such as, but not limited to, an early gastrointestinal cancer, is endoscopically dissected. One of the challenges in performing an ESD is the lack of a second hand that can provide traction and counter-traction as in conventional surgery. Delivering a device that may act like the second hand of a surgeon could make ESDs more efficient to perform.